


Distraction

by Readerstories



Series: Jim Moriarty x reader [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moriarty x reader where reader is kidnapped please for the moriarty x reader.By Moriarty or someone else? could it be by him please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Waking up is never fun, especially not when you wake up tied to a chair. Your day just went from bad to terrible. You struggle against the ropes, but whoever tied them did a superb job. Hearing someone chuckle behind you makes you jump. You turn your head around and your eyes meet with Jim Moriarty.

“Finally awake I see. You are quite boring when you are unconscious”, he says.

“Well, I think everyone is not very much fun when they are out cold.” Moriarty grins at your retort, liking your feistiness very much. “But at least you are a little fun when awake.”

“Yeah, yeah. What do you want?” you ask, not ready to play his game just yet. Moriarty waves a finger at you.

“Nah that would be no fun. I’m not going to tell you why, but let say for now you’re a distraction.” You furrow your brows.

“Wouldn’t you like to know little one. Not gonna tell!” he half-yells before disappearing out a door. That’s when you hear it. Running footsteps coming your way. Sherlock and John burst through the door and are quick to untie you. They ask if Moriarty did anything to you, you just shake your head as an answer. Before any of them can ask any more questions, Sherlock’s mobile goes off, alerting him of a new case, Sherlock’s mobile goes off, alerting him of a new case. You follow them out the door, wondering what Moriarty meant by distraction. Distraction for what? Him? Was he bored? You guess you’ll have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
